A New Life
by Gammer
Summary: Goku is thrown into the SM world when Planet Vegeta expoldes, and is raised by the Salior Scouts
1. Default Chapter

A New Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters okay. So don't sue me, I'm dirt poor.  
  
AN: For you loyal readers of Endless Memories out there, this note is for you. Just FYI, this story will not replace Endless Memories. I've had this idea for a long time, and I just never had enough ideas to make it a real story, but now that I do, it's now going to be a real story. Oh yeah, and good news everyone! I'm slowly getting over my Writer's Block! Which means expect another chapter oh Endless Memories soon. Well, I've said enough; I hope you enjoy this story as much as Endless Memories. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!!!" was the cry heard throughout the vacuum known as space. Thousands of light years away from Earth, a man with a monkey like tail flew as fast as he could towards a circular space ship. He had black hair that went off in every direction, green armor, blood coming from his forehead, and cheek, and a red bandana. His eyes were full of anger and hate. He fought through wave after wave of men as he shot towards the circular space ship. His name, Bardock, a Saiyan general, a monster killed his entire team, named Frieza. Bardock stopped right in front of the ship.  
  
"Frieza! I know you're in there! Come out you bastard, and fight face to face for once!" Bardock yelled. Meanwhile in the ship, Frieza looked out the window with his two right hand men, Zarbon, and Dodoria. His tail moved from side to side as he watched.  
  
"What on earth is he babbling about?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"It seems that the monkey has somehow received a false hope that he can defeat me," Frieza chuckled. "Those monkeys never know when there're outmatched. It's time to get rid of them once and for all." Frieza got in his hover chair and went to the top of the ship.  
  
"Frieza! What's the matter, afraid of a little monkey like me? Come out and fight me!!" Bardock yelled again. He smirked when he saw the top of the ship open, and Frieza emerged. Frieza raised only his index finger, and a small orange ball formed.  
  
"It's time for you pay for what you've done!" Bardock growled, and started to gather energy in his left hand. "This is for all the people we killed in your name, here have it!!!" Bardock then threw the blue ki, knowing it would be enough to finish the monster once and for all. Frieza just started laughing, and all of a sudden the small ball transformed into a gigantic ball, the size of a small moon. The blue blast hit the ball, and it only made it bigger. Frieza just started laughing and threw the ball.  
  
"What!" Bardock exclaimed. He gasped when he saw the ball come closer. He was soon engulfed in it; he felt his life energy slowly drift away. His bandana flew off out of the ball, and he armor burned off.  
  
"My son lives on," he said slowly. "KAKAROT!!!!!!" was his final yell before his life energy was completely gone. The ball slowly made its way towards Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. A small space pod blasted off the planet, inside was the son of Bardock, Kakarot. The ball hit the planet, and with a large explosion, the home of the Saiyans was destroyed. A large, powerful, and loud shockwave rocked the area. The shockwave hit the small pod and it shook rapidly. The explosion caused a small rip in space to form. It was small about the size of a baby sun. The space pod flew inside, and Kakarot was safe from Frieza, for now.  
  
****Earth, SM dimension****  
  
"Serena you ready yet?" Darien asked.  
  
"Almost!" Serena called back. She was now 21, and she and Darien had been married for three years going into their fourth. They were going out for dinner, while little Rini who was five, stayed with Ami. She put on some lipstick quickly, and fixed her hair. She grabbed her purse, and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Enjoy your dinner," Ami said. Rini ran up, and gave her mom, and dad a hug. Serena kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"We'll be back soon sweetie," she said.  
  
"We should be back by 9, 9:30 at the most," Darien told Ami, who nodded.  
  
"Be good honey!" Serena said to Rini as she went out the door.  
  
****Space****  
  
"Approaching the planet Earth," the computer. The baby inside just rolled over, and snored. His small hand fell on his father's bandana. It flew out of the ball, and floated near the pod. Kakarot's small foot accidentally pressed the open hatch button, and the bandana floated inside. The hatch closed automatically, and the baby had something to remember his father by, weather he knew it or not.  
  
****Earth****  
  
Serena took a sip of her wine. She smiled at her husband who smiled back.  
  
"Oh, Serena I want to give you something," he said.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" she asked. Darien got up, and pulled out a small box. When he opened it, it reviled a sliver bracelet.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," he said. Serena gasped.  
  
"Darien, it's beautiful," Serena said softy, and let Darien put it on for her. "But our Anniversary isn't until next week," she informed him. Darien groaned, and sweat dropped.  
  
"And I spent half my salary on this too!" he groaned.  
  
"Don't worry I still like it, it's just a little early," Serena giggled.  
  
****Space****  
  
The pod was now approaching Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Now taking pilot out of hyper sleep," the computer said, and a green gas shot at the baby. As soon as he took a breath, he inhaled the gas, and slowly woke up. When he looked around, he started to cry.  
  
****Earth****  
  
Serena and Darien walked through the park under the stars. Darien smiled at how happy he made his wife, who was smiling as she looked around the park. She always thought the park looked much better at night.  
  
"Oh Darien this is so romantic," she sighed, and looked up at the stars. She saw a shooting star, and gasped. "Looking a shooting star!" she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen one of those in the longest time," Darien said, and looked at it as it sped across the sky. But this shooting star wasn't an ordinary shooting star. It shot towards them, like it was a space ship! Serena realized this too, and they nodded at each other. A loud crash rocked the area as the ship landed. The ground shook, and the couple held on to each other to keep each other from falling.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know, but let's check it out," Darien said, Serena nodded, and they ran to where the ship landed. They found a large crater, and at the bottom was a small space pod. The door opened, and they prepared to transform if it was some kind of monster. When nothing came out they wondered if there was anything in the pod at all. Serena decided to look inside.  
  
"I'm going to see if there's anything inside," Serena told him. Darien followed her. She looked inside, and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Darien asked. Serena turned around, and in her arms was a baby that looked like it was only a month old.  
  
"A baby," Serena said.  
  
"Who would put a baby in a space pod?" Darien asked.  
  
"You think he has powers like Superman?" Serena joked.  
  
"Maybe he might," Darien said. The baby started crying loudly.  
  
"What is it little guy?" Serena asked him. The baby opened his little eyes, and saw Serena's soft blue eyes. He quieted down, and fell asleep.  
  
"That was easy," Darien said, and looked at the baby.  
  
"Darien, let's take him home with us," Serena said  
  
"What? But we can't just take a baby from space, someone from his planet might come looking for him," Darien said.  
  
"But if we don't take him with us, he'll die, no one will come to the park after 10, and he won't have anything to eat. He's too young to be alone," Serena argued.  
  
"I still don' know Serena."  
  
"Besides, it'll be good for Rini to have a little brother, it might teach her responsibly at an early age," Serena added. Darien sighed, and gave in. Once his wife had her mind on something, she wouldn't give up on it.  
  
"Alright, we'll take him home with us. But check the space pod to see if there's anything we might need." Serena looked inside, and saw only a red bandana.  
  
"There's nothing here, but a bandana," she told him. All of a sudden she felt something on her arm. She looked at the baby and gasped. Wrapped around her arm was a small monkey like tail, it was attached to the baby.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Darien asked. Serena got out of the crater, and show him the tail. "What is it, some kind of birth defect?"  
  
"I don't know, but this might complicate things a bit, if people see it they'll think he's a freak, and then scientist might experiment on him, and might accidentally kill him!" Serena exclaimed. Darien just looked at her. That may of sounded weird, but still it could happen.  
  
"Alright, so we'll just have to teach him to keep it hidden," Darien said.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, what do we call him?" Serena asked. Darien, and Serena thought long and hard about it. They both came up with names, but both of them turned each other's down. The baby suddenly started to say something.  
  
"G-G-G!" he babbled.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Gobu!" it exclaimed happily, through tons of baby talk.  
  
"Gobu?" Darien repeated.  
  
"I think the bu is supposed to be a ku," Serena figured.  
  
"So, Goku, like it!" Darien said.  
  
"So do I, come on let's go home," Serena said, and they walked home with Goku quietly sleeping.  
  
AN: Not bad right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And before you flame for making Goku talk so soon here's my theory, I think Saiyans learn much faster than ordinary humans. Like for example, when Goku saw Master Roshi use the Kame Ha Me Ha wave, Goku managed to use it correctly just by seeing Master Roshi do it just once. So when baby Goku heard Serena and Darien talk, he managed to learn how to talk a little okay? Anyway, what will it be like raising a Saiyan baby? Serena and Darien might have their hands full. You'll just have to see how everything goes by reading the next chapter of a New Life. See ya! 


	2. Goku's New Home

A New Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Ami asked herself. It was almost ten, and Serena, and Darien weren't back yet. Rini had fallen asleep by the window looking out for their to pull up into the drive way. Ami pulled out one her textbooks, and started studying. She had only gotten about ten minutes of study time, when the door opened quietly, and Serena, and Darien slowly entered. Ami went to the door to greet them. When she reached them, she saw two things different, one Serena had on a new bracelet on. She sighed, and figured Darien thought their anniversary was today. The guy was never too big with dates. One time he nearly forgot Serena's birthday. Luckily, Rei reminded him before it too late.  
  
"He stayed quiet during the drive, I didn't think he would," Serena giggled.  
  
'What is she talking about?' Ami wondered. She noticed that Serena had something in her arms. It was in a small blue blanket. Was it a puppy? Did they get Rini a dog?  
  
'They spoil that girl,' Ami thought, and greeted them.  
  
"Oh hi Ami," Darien greeted.  
  
"How was Rini?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh she was fine, she colored, and watched TV half the time," Ami replied. "What's that in your hands Serena?" Serena just giggled, and opened the blanket, reveling a sleeping baby. Ami gasped, and looked at the two. Her gasp was loud enough to wake Rini. She slowly walked over to her parents.  
  
"Mama, daddy!" she said happily, and gave both of them a hug. "Mama, what in your hands?" she asked. Serena stooped down.  
  
"Honey, meet your new baby brother, Goku," Serena said happily. It took a while for the words to fully sink in, but when they did, she screamed.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! I have a baby brother! Hooray!!!!!!" Rini shouted happily. All of a sudden, Goku started crying. He was screaming more than crying. "What's the matter with him mama? Is he broken?" Rini asked innocently.  
  
"No Rini, you just have to be more quiet around him, or else you'll scare him," Serena told her daughter, and put Goku over her shoulder, and rubbed his back, telling him don't cry. Goku's tail poked out of the blanket, and Rini spotted it.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, and pulled on it. Goku then started to wail even louder. He sounded like someone was torturing him. Goku legs kicked around, and he swung his arms around, in what he thought help escape. Serena desperately tried to quiet him down, but to no avail. Goku screamed even louder when Rini pulled on his tail again. If he screamed even louder, he probably would of broken windows. Luckily, Ami stepped in, and took Rini's hand off Goku's tail. The Saiyan baby instantly was silenced, and calmed down, as if nothing happened. Darien took his hands off his ears.  
  
"Oh my head!" he said, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I thought my ears were going to pop off," Rini said, and sat on her daddy's lap.  
  
"Ami, what did you do?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's simple really, I noticed as soon as Rini pulled Goku's tail he started screaming. And when she pulled harder, he screamed harder. So, by simply removing Rini's hand off Goku's tail, it would end his screaming," Ami explained.  
  
"Well, thank you, I had no idea what to do," Serena thanked her friend.  
  
"No problem Serena. But are you sure you and Darien can handle having two kids around?" Ami asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"If we could handle one, how hard can two be?" she said.  
  
********  
  
CRASH!!!! Goku giggled, and clapped from his highchair when he knocked his baby food one afternoon. Serena just sighed, and grabbed a napkin. It had been a week since she and Darien found Goku, and at first he was no problem, but after a while all had been doing lately was cry, eat, make messes, and nap. Rini helped sometimes, like when Serena was in the shower, and Darien was at work, Rini would look after her little brother, and tell her mom if he needed anything. Goku never really did stay in one place. He would be sitting on Serena's bed one minute, and the next he was crawling towards the door. Sometimes Serena and Darien had to practically search the whole house for him. As for his tail, it served a good roll in discipline. They had to be careful not to pull too hard, or else the baby would scream his lungs out. They only pulled on his tail when he did something really bad, which was rare; in fact, they only pulled on his tail once. When Goku tried to go out the window. Darien had to grab his son by his tail since his arms, and legs were out of reach.  
  
The doorbell rang. Serena threw away the napkin, and picked up Goku as she headed for the door. Darien was work, and Rini was at school. (Kindergarten) When she opened the door, she saw Rei, Mina, and Lita.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Lita greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey guys. Come in," Serena said happily. She always enjoyed their visits. She and Rei still argued, but not as often as when they were in high school. When they sat in the living room, Mina was the first to notice Goku.  
  
"Uh. Serena, who is that? Are you a babysitter now?" Mina asked. Serena just giggled.  
  
"No Mina. Guys meet Goku, my son."  
  
"You and Darien had another one already!" Lita exclaimed. Serena blushed, and corrected her.  
  
"No Lita, we found him."  
  
"Where, an orphanage?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, this is going to sound weird, but we found him in a space pod in the woods."  
  
"Oh cool. Has he shown any super powers yet, like Superman?" Mina asked. Serena giggled.  
  
"No, the only real power he's shown us is that he has a big voice," Serena said.  
  
"Can we hold him?" Lita asked. Serena hesitated; Goku had not been with anyone else's arms except, Darien, Rini, and her. But she trusted that her son would behave.  
  
"Sure," she said, and passed Goku to Lita. By the time Goku figured out what was going on, he started kicking, and tried to reach for his mom, who was just smiling. Lita turned him around.  
  
"Aw! He's so cute!!!" Mina cooed. Unfortunately, she said it pretty loud. Soon Goku's face started to scrunch up, and soon he started screaming/crying. Lita immediately gave Goku back to Serena, who quieted her son down, by rubbing his back.  
  
"Shh, Goku, it's okay. Don't cry," she said. Goku soon quieted down, clung on to his mother.  
  
"You were right about that big voice Serena," Rei said and rubbed her ears.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, for some reason, Goku has sensitive hearing. If he hears a loud noise, he freaks. Sometimes he could be upstairs, and he hears things all the way from the kitchen," Serena explained, and rubbed Goku's back, all of a sudden, something brown furry poked out from his pants. There was a small hole in his pants. It was small enough for the thing to fully come out it was a tail. Serena's friends' eyes widened.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" she asked. It was Rei who spoke up.  
  
"Serena, can you explain that?" Rei asked, and pointed to his tail. Serena was about to ask what she was talking about until she felt Goku's tail around her arm.  
  
"Oh that." Serena paused; she really had no explanation for his tail.  
  
"Is that some kind of weird new accessory on babies now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well.. no. It's just well; when we found him, he already had the tail, so I'm guessing he was born with it," Serena explained.  
  
"Serena! That could mean he really is from space! I thought you were just joking, but who knows what could happen now!" Rei exclaimed. Serena shushed Rei because she felt Goku beginning to charge up for another round of screaming from Rei's loud voice.  
  
"I know, but he was all alone. I couldn't just leave him, he would of died for sure."  
  
"Serena think about his parents, don't you think they're worried about their son?" Lita said.  
  
"If they want him they'll just have to come here, either way, I'm not abandoning him," Serena said firmly.  
  
"Serena just think about it, he could be here just to destroy the world, do you want that to happen?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well I raise him right, he won't. Say what you guys think, but I refuse to give up my son!" Serena said strongly. There was a brief silence after that. The only sound that was heard was the clock, and rumbling of the washing machine. Finally, Rei spoke up.  
  
"Alright. It's obvious that you won't give him up. So I guess we have no choice." Rei said with a smile. Serena froze.  
  
'Are they going to take him from me?' Serena thought with worry.  
  
"We'll have to support you in any way we can." Serena sighed with relief.  
  
"Yeah, if you have any problems with cooking, just call me, and I'll be over in a flash," Lita said.  
  
"And if you want him quiet for a couple of minutes, I could always teach him how to meditate," Rei said.  
  
"And I can help him with any girl troubles he has."  
  
"Mina!" they all laughed.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"No problem. I mean what kind of friends would we be if we just took him from you?" Rei asked. Serena giggled.  
  
"I know, what kind of friends would do that?" Serena agreed.  
  
"Well we better get going, it's rush day at the shrine today, and grandpa needs all the help he can get," Rei said, and got up.  
  
"Bye, it was nice to have you guys over." When they left, Serena held Goku close to herself. "Looks like you're staying here."  
  
AN: Well looks like Goku now has a permanent home with Serena. But what will he be like when he starts growing up? Will he still remember his mission? Or will he forget, and live a new life? You'll just have to read the next chapter of A New Life. Oh yeah, and I was thinking about Rei and the others taking Goku away from Serena, but then figured there are enough betrayal stories in this section anyway. Well See ya! 


	3. Goku grows

A New Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A loud, and high-pitched cry echoed through the dark, and night-filled house. The cry reached the ears of Serena, and Darien. Serena got up groggily, and Darien hardly moved. Serena lay back down and sighed. Goku never made through the night without crying his lungs out. And it was usually early in the morning, like 2:00, or 3. Normally all he needed was a changed diaper, and to be fed. Serena rolled over, and nudged Darien in his side.  
  
"It's your turn," she said sleepily.  
  
"No it's yours," he said without turning around. Serena sighed, at this rate Goku would keep crying all night.  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"I guess so." They both raised a hand in the air. Serena picked scissors, while Darien rock.  
  
"I win," Darien said, and happily went back to sleep. Serena huffed, and kicked her husband in his back. Serena walked slowly into Goku's small room. Her eyes could barely make out her son's face. She blindly reached for him. When felt him, she picked him up, and walked over to a rocking chair they had put. He just hungry tonight, so she unbuttoned her pajamas and let Goku suck until he was full. While he was sucking, Serena slowly started to doze off. When Goku was done, he looked up at his sleeping mother. He saw a locket around her neck. He grasped it with his small hands, and opened it. A song played. It was soft, and soothing. Goku yawned, as his eyes felt heavy. He soon felt asleep against his mother's chest. Serena woke up when she hard something playing. She looked around and saw that her locket had been opened and the song was playing. Goku's head was on her chest, and he was snoring softly. Serena smiled. She picked up Goku, and put him back in his crib. She buttoned her pajamas, and kissed Goku's forehead.  
  
"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams," she said, and walked out. She left her locket on the table in his room, and let it play all night.  
  
A couple of months later  
  
Serena was cooking in the kitchen, while Goku was in the living room, playing dolls with Rini.  
  
"No Daisy, that coat does not go with those shoes," she said as she shook one of her dolls, indicating that she was talking. "You're turn Goku, what will Molly say?" she asked her little brother. Goku, who was teething put a doll's head in his mouth, and started chewing. Rini gasped, and pulled the doll out of Goku's mouth.  
  
"You don't play with dolls like that!" Rini scolded him. Goku's tail grabbed a doll, and put it in his hand. Goku put it in his mouth again. Rini growled, and pulled it out again.  
  
"Everything okay in here?" Darien asked when he walked in.  
  
"Daddy! Goku is crewing on my dolls again!" Rini complained. Darien sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to do honey, he's going through that stage in his life," Darien said.  
  
"Maybe we should get him a chew toy." Darien laughed.  
  
"That's your brother, not a dog." Goku sniffed something. It smelled sweet, and tasty. Even though he was closer to the front door, than the kitchen, he still smelled it. Goku, determined to make it to the sent, crawled towards a coffee table. He grabbed a leg, and pulled himself up. He wobbled a little, but held on to the table leg. The baby took one step, and almost fell over, but kept going. He took another step. His legs felt like they weighed a ton when he stood like this, but he wanted to make it to the food, so he took another step. He took his hands off of the table leg, and put them forward, trying to reach the food.  
  
"Alright daddy, I'll play another game with Goku," Rini said, and turned around. She gasped at what she saw. "Daddy! Mommy! Goku's walking!" she yelled. Darien ran down the stairs. Serena looked in the living room. Darien gasped, and smiled.  
  
"He really is walking!" he exclaimed. Serena smiled as well, when she saw that Goku was coming towards her.  
  
"That's right, come to mommy," Serena said cheerfully. Goku smelled the sent again. The sent was getting stronger. He knew he was close, so he kept walking. He saw his mommy, and started laughing. Knowing that she would help him find the food. Darien, and Rini ran in the kitchen. Darien had his camera, and took a picture. The sudden flash threw off Goku's concentration, and he started to lose balance. Everyone groaned when they saw Goku was about to fall. But Goku was determined to make it to the food, so he leaned to the side, and regained his balance. He continued to walk towards his mom. When he was in arms reach, Serena picked up her son, and started laughing.  
  
"You walked, he walked!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's my boy!" Darien said. Goku looked around, and saw sushi with soy sauce. Goku tried to reach for it, but he was too far away. Goku started to cry, all that work for nothing.  
  
"What's the matter, Goku?" Serena asked, not expecting an answer. Rini looked, and saw he was trying to reach their dinner tonight. She tugged on her mom's apron.  
  
"Mommy, I think he wants some of the sushi," she pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well I guess he should be rewarded, don't think Darien?" she said. Darien nodded. Serena took some chopsticks, and picked up a small piece of sushi. She put it in front of Goku, who smiled, and took it. Good work is almost always rewarded.  
  
********  
  
A couple of months later, Goku was fully walking. Although, he only walked a little bit, Serena continued to carry him. Goku walked when he had to get something, and no one was around. His tail served as a great way to balance him out, and was a good rudder too. His teeth were still growing in, and he kept on chewing on whatever he could find. Sometimes it was Rini's dolls, sometimes it was a pillow, and one time it was a spoon.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
Serena was going through the drawer trying to find some spoons for Goku to eat his soup. When she found one she put in his bowl, and started to feed him. Then, the phone rang, so she went to answer it. Goku on the other hand, grabbed the spoon, and put it in his mouth, and started to chew on it. When Serena came back she gasp, and rushed over to Goku.  
  
"Goku! No, don't chew on that!" she said, and pulled it out. When she did, the spoon was almost broken in half. Serena looked at the spoon, then at her son. He only had about four teeth, but he still managed to make a metal spoon break in half.  
  
*******End of flashback********  
  
Serena grabbed a can of baby food, opened it and set it in front of Goku. The little boy clapped. Serena looked at his right arm, and saw a band-aid. She then recalled Goku first doctor's appointment.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"So were taking him to the doctor's?" Darien asked his wife. Serena nodded.  
  
"What about his tail? How are we going to explain that?" Darien asked.  
  
"It's simple," Serena replied. She walked over to Goku who was sleeping, and carefully, and slowly wrapped his tail around his small waist.  
  
"It looks like a belt," Darien pointed out.  
  
"That's the point, people will just pass it off as a belt," Serena explained. The next afternoon, they drove to the doctor's office. Rini, who usually asked a lot of questions during a car ride, was silent. She had an appointment as well. And she knew what would happen; they would give her a shot. When they reached the doctor's office, they signed in, and waited for their name to be called. Rini played ball two other kids. One of them, short black hair, and was pretty shy around the other kids. But after a while, she and Rini played well together. Goku just sat in his mom's lap, and slept. After an hour, their names were called. The doctor asked to see Goku first.  
  
"Does he have any allergies?" Doctor Kio asked, as he looked into Goku's ear.  
  
"No, at least not that we know of yet," Darien said. Dr. Kio checked Goku's reflexives. As soon as he tapped Goku's knee, the little boy's leg extended so fast he kicked the dr. in his groin. Dr. Kio stumbled over, and fell in a chair, groaning.  
  
'I hope this doesn't affect my children!' he thought.  
  
"Uh. Dr. Kio, you okay?" Serena asked. The doctor nodded and continued the check up. After a while, it was time for Goku's shot.  
  
"I need to give your son a testiness shot. Please hold him down," the dr. said as he prepared the needle. Goku looked around, and saw his mom, and dad holding both his arms. He looked at the man in white, and saw him getting ready to stab him with a sharp point. Goku started to cry, and scream. He thought that his mom would help him get out of this, but all she said was,  
  
"Goku please calm down, it's for your own, and it'll be over soon." Goku started to cry harder. The point got closer to him. No one was helping him. His dad was not helping him either. Rini was just there in a chair reading a short book. Goku then took matters in his own hands. He swung his legs around, hoping to escape, but the man in white kept coming closer. Goku swung his right leg, and kicked the doctor square in his jaw. He stumbled back again, and rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Quite a kick your son has there," he said, and when no one was looking, he spat out a tooth into the trashcan.  
  
'That kid kicks like a donkey! I have never seen a boy his age with that strength!' the doctor thought.  
  
"I'm so sorry doctor," Serena apologized. "Goku please be still. He's only trying to help."  
  
Even though Serena said it softly and lovingly, Goku still didn't calm down he didn't believe her. Darien grabbed his son's legs, and the doctor tried again. Goku struggled, and cried even more, he was helpless. Doctor Kio was successful, and gave Goku his shot. The little boy cried hard, and loud, like his tail was being pulled. Serena picked up her son.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through with that Goku, but it was for your own good," Serena whispered. Goku kept on crying though. Serena then had an idea; she pulled out her locket, and let it play its song. Goku soon quieted down, and was soon asleep, on his mom's shoulder.  
  
*****End of flashback*****  
  
'I wonder how long Goku has had that kind of strength?' Serena asked herself as she fed him. Rini ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" she said quickly.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Debbie's dress got torn! Could you fix it?" Rini asked, and showed Serena one of her dolls.  
  
"Sure sweetie," Serena answered. Goku started to shake, like he need to burp, or he was about to fill up his diaper.  
  
"What's wrong with him mama?" Rini asked. Serena picked up Goku.  
  
"What is it honey?" she asked. Goku shook even harder, and opened his mouth.  
  
"Ma, ma, mama!" Goku finally said. Rini, and Serena's eyes widened. Goku just giggled, and clapped.  
  
"What did he just say?" Rini finally asked.  
  
"He said, mama," Serena answered. "Darien!" she yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Goku just said his first word!" Rini said excitedly.  
  
"Really! What did he say?" Darien asked excitedly.  
  
"He said mama!" Serena said happily.  
  
"I don't believe it! He's not supposed to talk until next month!" Darien said surprisingly.  
  
"Well we do have a very unusual son," Serena said, and handed Goku to Darien. Goku looked at his father, and started to shake again. His tail twitched, and his eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Uh.. Serena, he's shaking, is he sick?" Darien asked. Serena walked over to him, and felt his forehead.  
  
"He doesn't feel hot." Goku finally opened his mouth, and with a loud, and strong voice, he said,  
  
"Da, Da, daddy!" Darien's eyes widened as he held his son.  
  
"I don't believe it! He said daddy! And it this early age too!" Darien said excitedly.  
  
"How is he talking this early?" Serena asked. Darien shrugged.  
  
"Well like you said, we have a very unusual son."  
  
AN: Talk about unusual. Goku has sensitive ears, a strong sense of smell, a strong will, strength beyond his years, and high adaptabilities. Well let's hope his tail won't get in the way of his life. But how will his later years go? Will he learn martial arts, like the Goku we all know? Will he ever find out what he really is? You'll just have to read the next chapter of A New Life. See ya!!! 


	4. A Big Problem

A New Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Rini, get up or else you'll be late for school!" Serena called from downstairs. It had been five years since Goku's arrival. Rini was ten, and was in fourth grade. And Goku was five; he still had yet to start school.  
  
"Morning Serena," Darien said as he adjusted his tie.  
  
"Morning," she greeted, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Morning mom," Rini yawned, and sat down.  
  
"Morning hon. Now where is Goku?" Serena asked, and went upstairs towards his room.  
  
"Goku? You need to get up sweetie," she said, as she got closer to his bed. She pulled off the covers and gasped, he wasn't there. She sighed. Knowing her son this was probably playing a game with her.  
  
"Goku? Where are you?" She looked around the room again, under his bed, in his closet, but he wasn't there.  
  
'Where is he?' she thought, and looked out the window. All of a sudden, small face popped up in front her. "Here I am!" the five year old said cheerfully. He was hanging on the windowsill, tail first, and upside down like a monkey.  
  
"Very funny, now come downstairs you're going to Auntie Rei's today," she informed him.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming mommy," he said, and flipped upwards into the room. Serena caught him, and set him down.  
  
"Why were you hiding?" she asked as she changed his clothes.  
  
"Hanging upside down helps me wake up. It's cool to see the city when you're upside down," Goku said, and he leaped around after his clothes had been changed.  
  
"Hurry up now, we need to leave soon," Serena said, and went downstairs. Goku followed her, and slid on the handrail. The boy was very energetic. He loved climbing trees, and hanging upside down on his tail, like a monkey. Sometimes he would even try to catch squirrels. As for his strength, he was able to lift a chair above his head, and could kick a hole in a wall.  
  
"Morning daddy! Morning Rini!" Goku said happily as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I don't see how you're always energetic in the morning," Rini said as she drank her orange juice.  
  
"Well what's the matter with mornings? Do you always have bad ones?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yep, I have to go to school," Rini sighed.  
  
"What's the matter with school? On TV they say school is a great place to learn."  
  
"Well they aren't telling the truth. Sure on the TV schools they always have fun and learn something new everyday, but in real school you have to sit in a big room with tons of other kids around you, and in these big cold chairs for a long time."  
  
"How long do you have to sit?" Goku asked.  
  
"As long as the teacher tells you. Which could be forever!" Goku started tremble. "They give work to do, and you have to sit there, and not do anything else until that's done."  
  
"Don't you ever go outside?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's really short. As soon as you walk out, the teacher makes you go back inside."  
  
"Anything else?" Goku asked worriedly. Rini nodded.  
  
"When you eat lunch, there are no seconds!"  
  
"AHHHHHH! Mom, please tell me I don't have to go to that bad school place!" Goku said to his mother, like he just saw the bogie man.  
  
"Well eventually," Serena replied. Goku clutched her arm in fright.  
  
"But I don't want to go! That teacher person sounds scary! And I want my seconds!!" Goku exclaimed. Serena eyed Rini, and said,  
  
"Rini stop scarring your brother." Rini just shrugged.  
  
"I was only telling him the truth," Rini said back.  
  
"Go brush your teeth," Serena told her. Rini just grunted, and went upstairs.  
  
"Mommy, is school really that scary?" Goku asked. Serena just smiled at him.  
  
"There's nothing to fear about school Goku, it's a great place to learn, and make new friends," she said warmly. Goku nodded, and went back to his food. When he was done, he went back to his mom and said,  
  
"Mommy, can I have seconds?"  
  
******  
  
Goku walked happily up the stairs of Rei's temple, his parents not too far behind. Rini was already on the bus for school. Goku, who would start school in only two weeks looked around happily. He waved at a bird that was chirping happily.  
  
'Today is a great day, I don't see how Rini doesn't like it,' Goku thought as they reached the entrance.  
  
"Rei!" Serena called. There was no answer. "Rei!" she called again, still no answer.  
  
"Where could she be?" Darien asked.  
  
"She's probably meditating, she sometimes doesn't hear who's coming in, and who's coming out. Now Goku, be a good boy for Auntie Rei okay?" Serena said to him. The young boy nodded.  
  
"Have fun son," Darien, and he and Serena walked out. Goku looked around.  
  
"Auntie Rei?" he called. He walked up to a shelf, and looked at the many statues. He eyed a golden monkey that looked like it was roaring. He picked it up, and looked closely at it.  
  
"That's strange what kind of monkey is golden?" he asked, and put it back.  
  
"Auntie Rei?" he called again. Then he heard a faint crackle, and someone humming. It was coming from a door that opened only a little bit. The young boy's curiosity took over, and he opened the door. It wasn't all that big. It looked like it could only fit a few people. It wasn't all that bright either. The only light was a giant flame crackling in the middle of the room. There was someone in front it. Sitting cross-legged, and with their hand together. Goku walked towards the person, and it was Rei.  
  
"Auntie Rei?" the young woman did not respond she just sat there. Goku sat in front of her, and bent forward. Her eyes were open, but it was like she didn't see him at all. She eyes were solely on the flames. Goku looked into them, but didn't see what the big deal was, so he just sat there, and waited for her to finish.  
  
'What could this mean?' Rei thought. She was seeing something dark, and disastrous.  
  
A giant ape with a tail was running a rampage in the city. It easily smashed its way through buildings. But it was too dark to its features. All Rei saw was a pair of red angry eyes. The scouts, and Darien tried to stop it. But their attacks didn't even make it flinch. Their attacks did get its attention though. It stomped towards them, and raised its mighty foot towards them, and then all of a sudden, Rei heard a loud,  
  
"Auntie Rei!!!!" Rei lost sight of the vision suddenly, and she could see the room again, and she nearly screamed when she saw a pair of black eyes. She fell backwards, and saw it was only Goku. She growled, and sat back up.  
  
"Hello Goku," she said calmly as she tried to get back to her vision.  
  
"Hi Auntie," Goku said happily. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was meditating," she said simply.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means.uh.. It's when you find a sense of peace within yourself, and sometimes you see something that you wouldn't normally see," Rei said. Goku looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"That's more confusing than the word." Rei just sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Oh yeah, and Auntie Rei."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Rei was about to say she'll feed him later, but she remembered what happened last time she ignored Goku when he was hungry.  
  
****A Year Ago****  
  
Goku had just come over, and Rei was studding for a test she had to take to become a full-time priestess for this temple, when Goku went up to her.  
  
"Auntie Rei, I'm starving," Goku complained. Rei didn't even look up, and said,  
  
"Later Goku, I need to finish this." Goku groaned, and went outside. Rei answered five more answers when she heard rustling, and yelling. She sighed, and went outside.  
  
"Come back here!" she heard Goku yell. Rei at first thought Goku was just chasing his tail again, but when she stepped outside, she gasped. Goku had about eleven squirrels in his hands. He had one in his mouth; the tail was still dancing around. Rei rushed outside.  
  
"GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH GOKU!!!!!" she shouted, and pulled his tail. Goku yelled out in pain, the squirrels escaped out of his hands, and scurried back in the trees.  
  
"AHHH!!!! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Goku pleaded.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" Rei growled as she dragged Goku back into the temple, tail first.  
  
"Let go please!!!!!!" Goku cried.  
  
*******  
  
Rei sighed, and replied,  
  
"Alright, come on, I'll fed you." Rei watched in awe as Goku finished off three boxes of cereal, had 21 bowls of rice, and drank a whole carton of juice all by himself. Well actually, two and half. When he was done the little boy sighed, and patted his belly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so full." Rei sighed.  
  
'I don't see how Serena manages to him everyday,' she thought. Rei got up, and went back to the fire room. Goku followed her.  
  
"Auntie Rei, I'm bored," Goku complained. It took all of Rei's will not to yell, and scream at the boy. She simply just growled, held it in. Rei got up, and went in her room. She took out a box with all her old toys inside. They were mostly dolls, and dollhouses, with small toys that go with them.  
  
"Play with these," she said with an annoyed tone.  
  
"But these are girl toys. Don't you have cars or those guys in green?" Goku asked. Rei growled, and looked angrily at him. At this rate, she would never finish her mediating.  
  
"It's either this or nothing at all!" she almost shouted. Her anger was slowly slipping out, so before anything else could happen, she stormed out of the room, and to the bathroom for nice hot bubble bath. Rei took off her clothes and got in.  
  
'That kid, it's like he's never satisfied,' Rei thought. 'If he were my kid I'd make sure he would be satisfied with what he already has.' She slowly closed her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'I could always do my meditating in here. Sure it's not traditional, but hey at least I'm getting it done,' she thought. After ten minutes, she was fully into it. She so relaxed, and focused that she didn't even hear the door open.  
  
"Auntie Rei!" Goku shouted in her ear. Rei nearly jumped out of the tub. She turned and saw Goku right in front of her. "I was trying to wake you up, but you didn't move." Rei nearly yelled at Goku for coming in while she was naked, but then she realized, that Goku was too young to interested in that kind of stuff, but just to make sure, she sank deeper in the tub. Covering her private parts, then she replied.  
  
"What is it Goku?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have anything else besides dresses for these dolls?" Goku asked. Rei just sighed.  
  
"I have some sweaters in a box in the closet."  
  
"Okay," Goku said, and walked out, but came back in. "Do you know you have a lumpy chest?" You nearly see steam coming from Rei's ears.  
  
"GOKU GET OUT!!!!!" She bellowed, and started to throw rapid thing at him forgetting that he was only a boy. A bottle of shampoo hit him right on his head. Goku fell on his butt, and started to cry. Rei gasped, and hopped out of the tub, forgetting to grab her towel, she picked up Goku, and tried her best to calm him down.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, I'm sorry," she said quietly. Goku stopped crying, and started to poke at one of her breasts.  
  
"They really do feel different. Are you sure you're not sick Auntie Rei?"  
  
"GOKUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" Rei bellowed with all her might.  
  
********  
  
It was about 7:00 when the doorbell rang. Rei opened it and saw Serena at the door.  
  
"Hey Rei, how are you doing? Where's Goku?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, and Goku's in my room sleeping," Rei said.  
  
"So how were things today?" Serena asked, as she picked up her sleeping son.  
  
"Well let's just say you need to teach him the value of knocking the bathroom door when there's someone in there, especially if it's a woman," Rei said almost angrily. Serena giggled.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Rei went outside with Serena as she went down the stairs. While they were talking, Goku's eyes slowly opened, and saw, that he had a shadow.  
  
'Hey I have a shadow. But it's nighttime. Why do I have a shadow at night?' Goku thought, and looked up, and saw the full moon.  
  
"Oh look who's awake," Serena, and set Goku down. Unknown to Serena, Goku suddenly felt something awaken within him. He started pulsing, his tail twitched, and his body shook.  
  
"Hey where's Goku?" Rei asked, and looked behind them. Goku's eyes were frozen on the moon.  
  
"Goku?" Serena asked, and went to pick him up, when fur started to grow all over him. His pupils disappeared, and his eyes turned red. His hair shot upwards, and his clothes ripped as he started to grow. Fangs grew from his teeth, and his face became more monkey like. He grew about as high as Tokyo Tower, maybe even taller. When the transformation ended, Goku had become a giant ape!  
  
"Goku!" Serena shouted, but the giant ape ignored her and stomped towards the city.  
  
"Serena, we have to stop him!" Rei said to her friend. Serena shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him, he's only five years old for goodness sake!" Serena cried.  
  
"Look if we don't stop him now, he's going to kill thousands of people! And we don't have to kill him, all we have to do is find a way to change him back," Rei said. Serena hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" When the two lights cleared, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon stood there, and ran towards the giant ape monster Goku turned into.  
  
'Goku hold on, I'm coming to save you,' Serena thought.  
  
AN: Oh No! With Goku in this form, will the Sailor Scouts stand a chance? Will the others jump in to? Will Goku ever change back? And will Serena, and Darien have the will power to attack their own son? You'll just have to read the next chapter of A New Life. Oh yeah and White Boy 50000, thanks for the idea, you really helped me out. SEE YA!!!! 


	5. The Sailor Scouts VS Oozaru Goku

A New Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Goku, hold on, coming to save you,' Sailor Moon thought as she and Sailor Mars ran towards the city. Goku had simply looked at the full moon, and he became a giant monkey monster, and was stomping towards the city.  
  
"Rei, what are we going to do when we get there?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Well obviously we have to try and stop him from killing people," Mars said simply.  
  
"That might be easier said than done," Sailor Moon said quietly. Goku roared as he neared the city. Everyone who was out on the streets ran from the approaching monster.  
  
"Let's start things off!" Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!" the fire attack hit Goku's ankle, but it looked as the though the monster didn't even feel it! The only thing the attack did succeed in was making the monster change its attention to Rei, and Serena. He roared, and slammed his hand towards them. The two jumped the side, just narrowly missing his giant hand.  
  
"Goku! Don't you recognize me? I'm your mother!" Serena yelled. The ape simply roared, and tried to grab her. Mars quickly pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Serena, I really think that isn't going to work either," Mars told her.  
  
"So what do we do?" Serena asked with tears forming.  
  
"We have to try and get him away from the city. Then find a way to destroy him."  
  
"Destroy him!" Serena repeated. "I won't agree to this!"  
  
"Serena if we don't do it, thousands of people will die!"  
  
"And what about Goku!? He's only five, and you want to destroy him!"  
  
"That's not Goku, at least not anymore. He's become a monster Serena, why can't you see that!"  
  
"Because he's my son! And I won't kill him!"  
  
"So what do you propose we do then!"  
  
"I'd say quit arguing," a voice interrupted. It was Lita, with Mina, and Ami.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up," Rei said.  
  
"Who could miss that?" Mina asked.  
  
"What exactly is it?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's..Goku.," Serena said hesitantly.  
  
"WHAT!!! THAT'S GOKU!!!!!" the trio repeated.  
  
"How he'd get like that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Transform, and we'll explain everything later," Rei said to them.  
  
Mercury Star Power!  
  
Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Venus Star Power! When they were fully transformed, Rei filled them in on the situation.  
  
"So Goku simply looked at the full moon, and became that monster?" Lita asked. Rei, and Serena nodded.  
  
"You guys look!" Mina shouted, and pointed to the monster. Goku opened his mouth, and a powerful energy blast shot out, destroying hundreds of buildings.  
  
"He's so powerful! Even his breath is a weapon!" Ami said in shock.  
  
"We have to stop him before he destroys the entire city!" Mars exclaimed. The others nodded, and followed her.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder!" The three attacks combined, didn't even faze the giant ape.  
  
"He didn't even flinch!" Lita exclaimed. The ape slammed his hand on the ground again. The scouts quickly dodged, and pulled back. The ape roared and stomped deeper into the city.  
  
"Look, it's the military!" Mina pointed out. They all turned, and saw the army confront the ape.  
  
"Fire!" the general shouted. All the men there shot their guns, missile launchers, and bazookas, but nothing fazed the beast. The tanks rolled in, and fired. Their missiles hit Goku all around, but the monkey still wasn't hurt. Goku grabbed two tanks, and threw them into buildings. He tore a piece of the road, and hurled it at the remaining forces. Explosions could be seen from all around. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but holes left from where the military used to stand.  
  
"He tore through them like toilet paper!" Rei gasped. Ami pulled out her computer, and was looking at the ape.  
  
"Have anything Mercury?" Serena asked desperately. Ami shook her head.  
  
"It's like he's unstoppable!" Rei shouted. Goku's tail swung, and knocked over two buildings as he stomped off.  
  
"I guess we could always wait for the sun to rise," Mina suggested.  
  
"Are you insane! The city could be destroyed by then!" Lita said to her. Rei growled.  
  
"We're running out of options! What can we do to stop this thing!" Then all of a sudden something whizzed past Goku's cheek. The ape roared, and looked towards a nearby building. On it was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Stop this Goku! Go back to what you were!" He said to his son. Goku just slammed his hand towards him, but he quickly dodged, and threw rapid roses at his cheek. The monster growled, and fired his blast at the building he was now standing on. Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped off ready to land, when a rock hit his head, knocking him out.  
  
"Darien!" Serena called out. Darien hit the ground hard, and groaned. His ribs were broken, and his forehead was bleeding. Serena ran towards him, and held him close as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Darien, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He didn't answer. "Darien please!" He still didn't answer.  
  
"He has a concussion most likely," Ami said.  
  
"Do see now Serena? Do see how dangerous Goku is? We have to destroy him!" Rei said to Serena. Serena looked at Rei sadly, and still shook her head.  
  
"Well I'm going to stop him weather you like it or not!" Rei said strongly, and she and the others ran towards Goku.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The three attacks hit Goku head on, but still had no effect on him. The ape grabbed one of them, it was Serena!  
  
"Serena!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Goku please, don't you remember? I'm your mother," she said to him, but Goku showed no signs of even hearing her voice. He opened his mouth, drool oozed out, pure chaos were in his eyes as he made Serena come closer and closer to his mouth.  
  
"Serena do something!" Rei shouted.  
  
"GOKU STOPP!!!!!!" Serena bellowed. All of a sudden, the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. Light shot into his eyes, blinding the beast. Goku held his eyes, and dropped Serena. Rei grabbed her, and set her down slowly.  
  
They all looked as Goku stomped towards them, his red eyes fixed on the scouts. He raised his mighty hand just staring at them like he never saw them before in his life. It was about to come down, when he suddenly stopped. His hand twitched in the air as he paused, a soft growl escaped his lips. The ape didn't move an inch.  
  
"Is he frozen?" Mina asked. The ape roared, and brought down his hand. Everyone jumped out of the way, rocks, and rubble shot out from the ground as his hand hit the road. Serena slowly opened her eyes, and saw the ape looking down at her. She slowly raised her hand in the air, and whispered,  
  
"Goku," and closed her eyes again. Goku froze again. The ape twitched as he looked at them. All of a sudden, the monster roared, and swung his hands about the air. His feet stomped the road, as he wildly swung his arms. Goku turned his back on them and roared again.  
  
"Now, let's attack while his back is turned!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Love, and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Goku roared as the attacks hit his tail. He stooped down to a knee, and growled. Serena came to, and looked at him.  
  
"Serena now! While he's down!" Lita said to her. Serena hesitated. She looked at Goku, who was growling, and started to get up.  
  
"Serena!" Lita called again. She looked deeply at him.  
  
'There has to be another way,' she thought as she looked at him.  
  
"Serena! Hurry up! We only have one shot at defeating him!" Rei shouted. Serena's hand trembled as she picked up her staff.  
  
'It has to be done,' she thought as tears came down her face. 'He has to be stopped, too many people have died.'  
  
"Hurry!" Ami said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku," she said softly, and raised her staff. "Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss!" she shouted. A beam of feathers shot out at the monster. As he got up, the beam hit his already weakened tail. He roared out in pain as his tail took the full blast of the beam. When the bright light cleared, the ape was still there.  
  
"What! No way!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"What do we do now!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Wait you guys, look closer," Ami said, and pointed at him. He was still there, but once again, he froze. His eyes had a look of pure shock. All of a sudden, something hard hit the ground, it made the ground shake, and streetlamps to fall. When they looked down, it was his tail. The monster fell, and slowly shrunk back into Goku, who just snoring away, butt naked. Serena just smiled.  
  
"Goku!" she said, and picked him up, and held him close. "Oh I'm so glad your safe." Goku slowly woke up, and looked sleepily at his mother. He saw that she looked different. She was in a blue, and white uniform with moon earrings, and a tiara.  
  
"Mommy?" he said softly, and looked around. "What happened? Why do you look so different?" he asked, and fell back asleep.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough honey," she replied and hugged him. Darien slowly woke up, and held his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. He looked up, and saw Goku, he was back to normal. He smiled, and hugged his wife, and kissed his son.  
  
"Let's go home," Serena said, and the family walked home. The others just observed Goku's tail, which transformed back to its normal state. Rei picked it up, and looked at it strangely.  
  
"Strange. As soon as this came off, he turned back," she said as she looked over it.  
  
"Ami, do you think you could study this?" Lita asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"Sure, I was getting bored back home anyway," Ami replied, and took it from Rei.  
  
"Good, you study that tail. Meanwhile, we need to have another talk with Serena," Rei said.  
  
AN: Oh boy! That could mean anything! Will Goku ever remember what he did? Will Serena and Darien even tell him? What will happen to Goku after this? What will Ami find out about his tail? Will they be prepared for next time? Will there be a next time? Oh and if the attacks I made them use in the later parts were made up, I didn't make them up, I took them from a fic called A Saiyan in Tokyo by SSJ Cisco. Just wanted to clear that up so if SSJ Cisco was reading he/she won't be mad if I took their made up attacks. Just in case. Anyway see ya next chapter! 


	6. The Aftermath

A New Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Serena, and Darien got home, Luna, Diana, and Rini greeted them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need help with my math," Rini said.  
  
"We ran into a little trouble," Serena replied.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Diana asked.  
  
"The Negaverse?" Luna asked.  
  
"We should talk about this later," Serena said to them, as she felt Goku stirring. She went into Goku's room to tuck him in.  
  
"What happened Darien?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as my head stops spinning," Darien replied, and fell on the couch.  
  
Serena slowly put on Goku's PJ'S, and then put him in his bed. As she watched him sleep she thought about the monster he had turned into.  
  
'He can't be a monster, he's so innocent. How can a boy with such a pure mind become such an evil creature?' she thought, then she heard the door knock.  
  
"Mom, it's Rei, and the other girls!" Rini called to her mom.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a sec!" Serena called back, and went downstairs.  
  
"So, how is Goku doing?" Lita asked after Serena sat down.  
  
"He's sleeping right now, I don't think he'll wake up until morning," Serena said.  
  
"Serena, we need to talk to you about something," Rei said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's about Goku, you need to send him back where you found him," Mina said. Serena looked at them for a while.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Send him back Serena! He can't stay here!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"What! Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"He's dangerous! Didn't you see all the damage he caused, all the people he killed! You have to take him back!" Rei said.  
  
"It's not like he did all that on purpose!"  
  
"And how do you know?" Rei shot back. Serena looked down, and thought for a while, then finally answered.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"That's not good enough! For all we know he wanted to destroy the city!"  
  
"No! Goku isn't like that!"  
  
"Serena, let's face it. He's dangerous."  
  
"You find a five-year old dangerous!" Serena yelled, and stood up.  
  
"Well that five year old is different! He has powers that could easily destroy all of Japan Serena! You have to send him back before more people get hurt!"  
  
"But there's no guarantee that there's someone who even knows him in space! He's better off here."  
  
"Oh so that he can destroy more things?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Then what are you saying!" At this point, Ami and the others were holding Serena and Rei back.  
  
"Come on you guys stop it!" Mina pleaded.  
  
"I'm saying that he's not safe back in space."  
  
"And we're not safe with him here either!"  
  
"Is this a private argument or can anyone join in?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to the door, and saw Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna in the doorway. The scouts looked at them for a while. They hadn't seen the Outer Scouts for a couple of years. They never did become full time members of their group; they just came around and helped them out a little.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Mina asked.  
  
"We saw the giant ape on the news and decided to see if you guys knew anything about it," Michiru replied.  
  
"Oh, well I guess Serena knows more about it than any of us," Rei said, and looked at the blonde. Serena returned her cold stare.  
  
"Well, what exactly was it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"That monster, would be Goku.my son," she said softly. The Outers looked at her strangely.  
  
"You have a son?" Haruka said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Well, Darien and I found him one night about five years ago, and we've raised him as our own ever since," Serena explained.  
  
"I doubt he looked like that when you found him," Haruka figured.  
  
"No, he looked like a normal boy, except he had a monkey like tail, but other than that he was a normal boy."  
  
"You call, an extremely energetic kid, normal!" Rei exclaimed. "That kid is far from normal Serena."  
  
"You guys might wanna sit down for this one," Mina whispered to them. After a while after another argument had blown over with Serena and Rei, Serena filled the Outers in on Goku up until he transformed and they stopped him.  
  
"So by simply looking at the full moon he turned into that monster?" Michiru said. Serena nodded.  
  
"That sounds oddly familiar," Setsuna said softly.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Ami asked.  
  
"I've heard of a race of people that can transform into giant apes via moonlight, but I can't remember the name," she said.  
  
"Do you know anything else about them?" Rei asked. Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"So what do we do? Rei wants to send him off the planet Serena wants to keep him. Suggestions?" Mina said. Everyone thought for a while.  
  
"Why don't we just keep him from looking at the full moon," Lita suggested.  
  
"That might be easier said than done. Like I said this race only needs moonlight, not necessarily the actual moon," Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Mama! Goku's up," Rini called from downstairs.  
  
"Be right back you guys," Serena said and went upstairs. When she went in his room she saw the little boy crying. "Goku what's wrong?"  
  
"Mommy, I had this really bad dream. There was this giant monkey hurting people, and I was that monster!" Goku said as he cried in his mother's arms. Serena smoothed out his hair, and kissed his forehead, and said to him.  
  
"Shhh, Goku it's okay, it was only a dream," Serena said softly as she held him.  
  
"Mommy is it true? I'm I a monster?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course not Goku, you're the farthest thing from a monster," Serena replied. She looked at Goku, and saw that he was still scared, and crying.  
  
"I'll tell you what, how about you sleep with daddy and me tonight, we'll chase that monster away," she said with a smile. Goku hugged his mother.  
  
"Thank you mommy," he said. "Mommy, can you play that song in your necklace?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure honey," Serena said, and pulled out her locket, and played the soft tune. In a matter of minutes, Goku was quietly snoring as Serena walked him over to her and Darien's room. She set him down next to Darien, who went up earlier since his head was still hurting. With that done, she went downstairs and joined the others.  
  
"Sure took you long enough," Rei said.  
  
"Goku had a bad dream, and was scared okay."  
  
"Come on you guys, you haven't argued like this in years. Why now?" Lita asked, as she felt yet another fight was going to break out.  
  
"Save your air Lita, I don't think neither of them is going to listen to you," Mina whispered. Lita sighed as the two girls started to yell at each other again.  
  
"His powers are dangerous Serena! Why can't you see that!"  
  
"Why can't you see it was an accident! I doubt he even knew he could do that!"  
  
"Oh please, then why look at the moon in the first place?"  
  
"Because he was curious! That was the first time he ever really saw the full moon! Besides, he couldn't even remember he did all those horrible things! Why can't you see he's just a boy," she said softly. Rei sighed, and sat down, Serena did as well.  
  
"Even so Serena, he can't control his powers. And it might be dangerous," Rei said softly. Serena then came up with an idea.  
  
"Then why don't we teach him to control it," she suggested.  
  
"Serena, we don't know a thing about his powers. How can we teach what we don't know?" Ami asked.  
  
"We'll just teach him what we know, things that'll put his mind to serious work. And if he does transform again, hopefully next time, if there is, his mind will be strong enough to fight that other side of him," Serena said. The other scouts thought. Then finally, Lita spoke up.  
  
"As crazy as that sounds, it just might work you guys. It just might," she said.  
  
"Now that I think about, it does sound doable," Ami said.  
  
"Then it's settled?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess it is then," Rei shrugged. "We'll give it a try."  
  
"Thanks you guys, a lot."  
  
"Well I gotta get home, see ya guys," Mina said. The others soon followed her example.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Serena," Rei said to her as she was about to walk out.  
  
"Don't worry, I do, see you," she said, and waved at her friends. When they were all gone, Serena went upstairs, and when she opened the door, she giggled. Goku was on Darien's chest, and went up and down as he breathed. Some drool from Goku fell on his father's chest, as he lightly snored. Serena pulled out her small camera in the drawer, and took a picture.  
  
"Mommy, is Goku going to be sent away?" Rini asked from behind her. Serena turned around. "No honey, he's staying right here," she answered.  
  
"Good, because I have more thing to tell him about school, good night," Rini said, and went to her room. Serena changed into her PJ'S and went to bed. She thought, and then put her locket around Goku so that he could hear the song better. She saw a small smile on his face. She smiled, and went to sleep.  
  
AN: Well that's that. Goku is going to be learning some new tricks to go with his natural abilities. Well at least as natural as you get for a Saiyan child. What kind of thing will he learn? Will he learn how to master his energy? Will he ever learn about his Saiyan heritage? Will he meet other survivors of Vegeta's destruction? You'll just have read the next chapter of A New Life. See ya! 


End file.
